Dragon Blade
by Midnight1234
Summary: A strange man from a different Realm enters the guild and asks Natsu for help. Why does he need Natsu's help? Could this man and his comrades know something about the missing Dragons? And what Realm is he from?
1. Flickering of Greatness

**Hiya! Hope you like it! Please leave me a review on how you think it is!**

**Flickering of Greatness**

_His voice was a whisper amongst the walls. The footsteps of he echoed around like a ghost that stalks. The darkness that surrounded him, burnt out by the flicker of the candle of which he carried. The only source of light seemed to burn like the sun. He was cautious, looking at every crack and turn in the wall where the shadows laid, making sure not a single part was missed. _

_His breath was soft, a little of fear in it, for he never knew what laid up ahead. The air was heavy, smelling of mold and dust, making it a little difficult for him to breath. Finally the hallway split into two more, the same darkness eating away at the halls and into nothing. In front of the two hallways stood a golden plank. Fine black cursive words were etched on to it._

'_The stones I hold,_

_Strength and Courage._

_One will lead to Greatness,_

_The other will lead to Darkness._

_Make your choice and make it wise,_

_If you must,_

_Take your time,_

_But may your choice lead to no hesitation.'_

_It read. Above the left hallway on the same golden plank and handwriting, was written 'Strength'. On the right hallway was written 'Courage'. _

_He left his flickering flame's light a shadow on the golden plant that read 'Courage'._

_Finally he drew his dark lit eyes away from the plank along with the ever flickering flame. He brought the lit candle up to the first plank, whispering the words over._

'_If I choose wrong…" he had said out loud. "My future will lead to Darkness," his voice was a wisp amongst the walls. "but if I choose right, Greatness is ahead." he looked down both hallways, eyes lingering a little on each one before he moved to the next._

"_Strength does nothing in life." he remarked, giving that hallway a quick glance. "But Courage is the true strength." his voice was a little louder, echoing off the walls like his footsteps once had._

_He took a deep breath and slowly started walking in the hallway. Soon enough, he and that flickering flame disappeared into the darkness, into his Greatness. _

Natsu yawned in boredom and sleepiness. He slumped against the table, putting his head in his arms.

"Listen to when I read!" Lucy screeched, hitting him on the head with a hard covered book. Natsu jumped up, rubbing his head.

"Sorry, but I still don't get it Luce." he complained, followed by another yawn. Lucy sat back down in her seat across from him, closing the book.

"How can you not get it?" Erza asked. She looked at Natsu slightly, eating a slice of her strawberry cake. "I got it quite easily."

"It's because he's a Flame Brain." Gray muttered. Natsu shot out of his seat, fist covered with fire as he glared at the Ice Mage.

"What did you say?" Natsu growled at him. Gray looked up at Natsu, releasing a heavy sigh as he looked back out the window of the guild.

"Shove it Fire Breath, I'm tired." Natsu banged his fist on the table, outraged. How can this Block of Ice be tired? Well he was tired too, but he sure as hell wouldn't let that keep him from a challenge.

"Then stop being tired!" Natsu shouted, only to be hit on the head by Erza. Natsu held his head on the table in pain.

"I'm trying to eat my strawberry cake in piece." she growled out as she sat back down. Natsu huffed, dropping his hands from his head.

"Honestly, Natsu, can't you tell everyone is tired?" Lucy sounded annoyed at him, but Natsu didn't care, he liked annoying her.

"Then why did you read that confusing thing?" he asked as he looked at her from his slumped position on the table. Lucy crossed her arms as she glared at him.

"I thought it was interesting." Natsu just sighed and looked away from her. Not many people where in the guild today for some reason, but the only people that were here was Cana, Master, Mira, Lisanna, Romeo, Macao, Elfman, and Team Natsu. Everyone else was either on a mission or decided to stay at home because it was raining heavily.

Natsu started to drift off to sleep when the guild doors slammed open, lighting and thunder clashing outside. Natsu jolted up to see a cloaked figure walking in.

"Hello, what do you need?" Mira asked him sweetly as she cleaned her glass. The cloaked figure walked up to Mira, its footsteps ringing out through the guild, only to be drowned out by the thunder that clashed against the skies above.

"I'm looking for Natsu Dragneel." the voice sounded of a male around the young Dragon Slayer's age. Natsu stoop up and walked over to him with crossed arms, Lucy, Erza, and Gray following him, curious to what the strange man wants of their fellow Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked him. The cloaked man turned around to face Natsu. His face was shadowed by the cloaked, so Natsu couldn't tell what the man looked like, but he could smell him. He smelt of the outside and blood. The last one set Natsu's skin tingling with more curiosity.

"So you're the infamous Salamander." he commented. There was a smirk in his voice as he said that. Natsu nodded, tilting his head a little. "I've been waiting to see you for a long time." the man ripped his cloak off and let it drop to the floor in a wet heap. He had black hair that went to his shoulders with striking dark grey eyes. He wore a black long sleeves shirt with a dark grey vest over it. He had black skinny jeans with black combat boots. He wore black gloves that were missing the fingers and a black choker with small silver spikes coming out of them. On his back, two black swords lay crisscross next to each other.

_He sure likes black. _Natsu commented in his mind. The man had a crooked smile as he looked up at the Salamander.

"I'm Ridner, and I need your help."


	2. Ridner

**Hiya! Hope you like it! Please leave me a review on how you think it is! **

**Ridner**

"_I'm Ridner, and I need your help."_

"What do you need my help with?" Natsu questioned, raising his eye brow a bit at him.

"To defeat a Dragon God." Ridner replied. Everyone in the guild froze and looked at Ridner.

"Dragon God?" Lucy asked. Ridner nodded at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. The guild's atmosphere grew tense as Natsu stared at the new comer with wide eyes.

"A Dragon God isn't a normal Dragon. Let's just say… it is ten times stronger than your Magic Council. Normally my group and I can defeat a Dragon God, but this one is stronger than normal. It sent the youngest of my group, Fletcher, flying at least a hundred yards away from the battle sight." Lucy and Mira gasped at Ridner with wide eyes.

"Is… is he…" Mira got cut off as Ridner nodded.

"He's fine. He got knocked out by the impact and got a few scratches and bruises." he smirked at them. "Fletcher might be ten, but he is durable." Ridner chuckled a bit. Natsu clenched his fist a little as many thoughts ran through his head. Could this dragon be Igneel? But if it was, why would Igneel harm a child? Does Ridner know Igneel? Natsu shook his head a little to clear the thoughts running through his head. Lucy and Mira both sighed with relief.

"Why was a ten-year-old helping you fight a Dragon God?" Gray asked as he took off his shirt. Ridner quirked his eyebrow at Gray as Erza hit him on the head for stripping.

"He is pretty strong for a ten-year-old; he even defeated a Dragon God by himself. He almost died because of it, but he defeated it, also getting grounded from missions for a month for going out without anyone's consent." he replied. Natsu heard Gramps chuckle from the bar behind Ridner as he drunk a mug of his beer.

"Kids these days…" he muttered, shaking his head with a light smile on his face.

"I have a question, if I may ask. I thought all the Dragons disappeared on July 7th, X777?" Lucy asked. Ridner laughed a little at her.

"Maybe in Fiore, but where we come from, Dragons are everywhere. That is half the reason why I made War Blood, my guild." Ridner told her.

"War Blood?" Erza asked. Ridner nodded.

"Because in war, the fallen and wounded loose blood. You can't always expect to come out of a battle without a wound on you." Erza nodded as she thought about it.

"Ridner, where are you from?" Natsu asked tensed. His eyes burned with determination as he looked at the young man before him. Ridner smirked at Natsu, finding joy in this all.

"Dragon Realm."

"_Dragon Realm?_" everyone voiced out loud.

"You won't find it anywhere here, no matter how much you search. You need a portal to go there, and only three people can make that portal, Lucifer, Lumina, and my teammate, Akiko." just as he said that, three people burst into the guild. One was a twenty-year-old girl. She had black midnight hair that was shorter than her jawline and bangs that covered her forehead. Her eyes were a bright gold color with olive rimming the irises. She wore dark green leggings and a green and black tunic. Her shoes were black with black laces reaching up to her knees. Two identical swords laid on both of her hips, worn from battle. Next to her was a dark skinned older male. He was bald and had a black goatee on his face. He was buff and wore a black tee-shirt that outlined his muscles. On his back was a sword with a brown leather hilt that was ripped from much usage. Next to the dark skinned male, stood a ten-year-old boy with dark brown hair and eyes. He wore similar clothes to the girl except his shirt was brown and his leggings were a dark yellow. He had a sword on his left hip in a brown scabbard and on his right thigh; five mini daggers were strapped on it.

"You talked about me." the girl deadpanned with an annoyed expression. "You made us wait in the rain. I hate rain. And worse of all you made me wait with the big black gorilla. I hate the gorilla. You know this, but you make me anyway. I make revenge."

"Not so found of you too, you wet dog." the dark skinned man growled at her.

"I'm not a freakin' wet dog!" she yelled at him, fist balled up and ready to punch him.

"You sure look like one!" he yelled right back at her. The boy that stood next to them sweetdropped as he rubbed his head.

"A-Akiko, W-Willie… you promised Ridner you wouldn't fight once we get here." the child said. Akiko and Willie both huffed and looked away from each other crossing their arms as they refused to even cast a glance at the other. The boy bowed to the Fairy Tail mages. "Sorry about Willie and Akiko. They are not on the best terms with each other. I'm Fletcher." he greeted them with a kind smile. Lucy gaped at Fletcher, astounded.

"You're the one who defeated the Dragon God?!" she shrieked with surprise. "You don't even look like you can harm a fly!" Fletcher sweetdropped, chuckling nervously.

"R-Ridner?" he stuttered for help. Ridner laughed at Fletcher and Lucy.

"Yes, he defeated a Dragon God, he doesn't look like it, but he is pretty strong." Ridner told the girl. Fletcher sighed in relief as the trio walked to stand beside him.

"Anyway," Fletcher said, looking up at the pink haired Salamander who stood before Ridner. "Are you Natsu Dragneel?" he asked. Natsu looked down at him and nodded, smiling a bit.

"The one and only!" he shouted with joy as he pointed his thumb at himself. Fletcher bowed to Natsu as he smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" he laughed as he held out his hand for Natsu to shake. Natsu shook his hand with the same big toothy smile on his face. On the inside, he didn't feel what he looked like. He was anxious and wanting to know more about this 'Dragon Realm'. He thought that maybe Igneel was there, that maybe the Great Fire Dragon was forced to go there for some reason. Maybe, just maybe.

"How do you know Natsu if you are from the Dragon Realm?" Gray suddenly blurted out, catching everyone's attention. Willie looked at Gray and frowned.

"Akiko told us about a really strong Dragon Slayer she had heard about when she went to visit this Realm. She told us about the great adventures The Great Salamander, Natsu Dragneel, and his teammates have been on from the guild, Fairy Tail." Willie explained.

"When I returned from my visit, that is when this Dragon God had attached us. We spent a week of endless battle, no sleep, and figuring out how we could defeat this Dragon God. That is when I had the idea about you, the Dragon Slayer. I told them about it and we agreed that we would come here and ask for your help." Akiko told him. The whole guild was silent as they let this slowly sink in.

"Please Natsu! We need your help! The Dragon God might be attacking our guild as we speak!" Fletcher pleaded with urgency. Natsu nodded at the small boy, a slight smile gracing his lips.

"Of course I'll help!" he shouted.


	3. Dragon Realm

**Hiya! I ran out of Idea's and really had hoped this would be longer… but I decided to end it there. Please leave a review on how you think it is and favorite! Farewell, Enjoy! **

**Dragon Realm**

"_Of course I'll help!"_

Fletcher looked up at Natsu with cheerful eyes. "You will?" he asked breathless. Natsu laughed at the boy, nodding his head.

"Yup!" the Salamander yelled out.

"Shall we go then?" Akiko asked with a bored expression. Lucy, Erza, and Gray walked up to stand beside Natsu.

"Can we come?" Lucy asked, smiling sweetly. Willie crossed his arms as he looked at the two girls.

"Dragon Realm isn't some-" he quickly got interrupted by a punched to the face from Akiko.

"What were you going to say?" she growled out.

"Akiko, Willie, enough. They can come." Ridner sighed, stopping the two from fighting to just glaring. "Sorry about them… again." Ridner apologized sheepishly. He looked at Akiko who just glared at Willie with a deathly aura. "Akiko, open the portal." he demanded. Akiko reluctantly broke from her staring contest muttering under her breath, 'Stupid big black gorilla.' With a wave of her hand and a quick mutter under her breath, a portal opened before her, leaving the whole guild except the people from the Dragon Realm, breathless. Inside the portal you could see dark red dusty land, darkened red sky, mountains and hills covering the area. Few trees, shrubs, and flowers were scattered here and there. Huge roars erupted from somewhere in the portal, loud enough for it to rumble the ground underneath the Fairy Tail Mage's feet.

"W-was that a Dragon?" Lucy asked with a tint of fear at the ferocity of the roar. Fletcher nodded.

"Yup! It sounds to be a Ground Dragon too." he told her, earning confused looks from Team Natsu. "There are many different types of Dragon's in the Dragon Realm. The three most powerful Dragons are Dragon God, Dragon Spirit, and Dragon Song." he explained.

"Dragon Song? That one doesn't sound too strong." Natsu commented.

"Dragon Song is actually very powerful contrary to their names. They are a blinding white, the only different color they have on them, their bright soul searching blue eyes. Their roars are like that of a melody to a song. Each Melody Roar has its different effects. Some can freeze you in place, posses you, memory lost, and sing you to sleep so they can kill you." Fletcher said with a smile on his face. Team Natsu shivered at seeing his smile, thinking its creepy for a ten-year-old boy to say that and still sound happy about it. "But, Dragon Song isn't as powerful as Dragon Spirit or a Dragon God." he commented with a shrug.

"Can we get going? I hate it when I have to keep this portal open for long." Akiko complained. Erza nodded.

"Of course." she turned to Master and Mira with a smile as Lucy and Gray already walked through the portal, Willie walking after them. "We'll come back as soon as we can." she vowed, walking into the portal, followed by Natsu.

"See ya' Gramps!" Natsu shouted half his body out of the portal as he waved with his signature toothy grin. Gramps and Mira waved to him as him and the rest of the Dragon Realm group disappeared.

"Are you sure you should've let them go?" Lisanna asked after the portal to the other Realm finally closed. Master had one eye opened as he drunk from his beer mug, eye never leaving the spot to where the portal had just closed.

"They were in need of help." he told the young Take Over Mage. Cana looked at them from her spot on her drinking table, having the usual barrel of beer in her lap.

"How do we know it was a trick?" she called to them, slurring a bit on her words. Master closed his opened eye as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He wasn't lying about the child having scratches and bruises, plus I sensed something on that child that Natsu also noticed." Master replied calmly.

"Like what?" Macao asked him. Master cracked open his eye again to look at him, a small smile creeping over his face.

"He's half Dragon."

**~Team Natsu~**

"It's so dry here." Lucy commented as she looked around. Willie looked at her from where he stood beside the girl.

"Most of the water here is under ground or in wells." he explained. "There are very few lakes in ponds here that you would be lucky to ever see one, but Dragons live near them, so it is hard to get there." Lucy nodded.

"Oh." Erza looked around the bare red dusty land, only to see no building.

"Where is your guild?" the Titiana questioned, looking at Ridner.

"Over there." he pointed to a large hill that had a wooden door on it. Above the door was a sign that read, 'War Blood' and a picture of a red Dragon holding a sword.

"Neat place to keep a guild." Gray said with a smirk. Natsu stood behind all of them, sniffing the air. His eyebrows furrowed as he smelt something familiar among the group. Fletcher looked up at him with a smile.

"What do you smell?" he asked the Fire Dragon Slayer, walking up to him. Natsu paid no attention as he walked up to him and smelt him.

"You smell of a Dragon." Natsu told him.

"That's because I'm half Dragon!" he cheered, catching the attention of the rest.


	4. Realm Keeper's

**Hiya! I hope you like this and please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight **

**Realm Keeper's**

"_That's because I'm half Dragon!"_

"Half Dragon?" Erza and Lucy muttered in disbelief. Fletcher nodded.

"How can you be half Dragon? Was your mother or father a Dragon?" Gray asked, obviously confused. Fletcher laughed a little at him.

"No, my parents were both human. When I was eight I got badly wounded and became really ill. The only way to save me was to put Dragon God blood within me, ultimately making me half Dragon." Fletcher replied, shrugging his shoulders as they entered his guild. The guild was pretty small, only around fifteen to twenty people inside. Everyone inside looked up at the newcomers and smiled. One man walked up to them. He had black shaggy hair and dark brown eyes.

"Ridner, while you were away, something else came up." he told the man. Ridner looked at him.

"What was it Kaine?" he asked. Kaine looked shaken as he told Ridner.

"The Realm Keeper's came and had a meeting." he took an intake of breath. "Lucifer is trying to make Realm One." he heaved. Akiko forced her way to stand in front of him.

"Lucifer Rose? Son of Darkness? This can't be. What about Lumina? Did they mention anything about her?" Akiko asked, hurriedly. Kaine nodded, trembling slightly.

"Who are Lucifer, Lumina, and the Realm Keeper's?" Natsu asked. Akiko looked at him slightly.

"Lucifer is what you can say a God. He is the God of Darkness, known as Son of Darkness. Lumina is a Goddess. She is the Goddess of Light, known as Daughter of Light. The Realm Keepers are Lucille Dragon from Dragon Realm, Mika Fire from Fire Realm, Cardelm Ice from Ice Realm, Cardella Sky from Sky Realm, Edric Human from Human Realm, and Mardal Darkness, from Darkness Realm. They are the most powerful creatures alive. Well, Lucifer and Lumina are well above them." Akiko replied.

"There are people like that?!" Lucy asked surprised. Fletcher nodded.

"Yeah. Tell you the truth; it was us mortals that made Lucifer and Lumina from a dream. Legend says that Lucifer was made because people wanted to see trouble and face it since everyone was good back then. That is when Lucifer was born and the Dark Age fell over all the Realms. Two thousand years later, the hope of light, peace, a life bloomed and became strong creating Lumina. The Dark Age came to an end, but the powers of both of them still reign on people in all Realms today. Then Lumina decided to create Realm Keepers from humans in the Human Realm to watch each Realm and report to her if Lucifer began to rise and cause trouble. She gave them eternal life and powers, but she warned them not to make too much contact with the mortals or make themselves known." Fletcher said.

"Oh! That's so cool!" Natsu suddenly shouted. "So if I get enough people wanting a Sandwich King, one will appear?!" Fletcher sweetdropped and shook his head at Natsu's stupid thinking.

"N-no… It doesn't work like that…" he replied. Natsu slumped his shoulders in defeat as he sat down next to Kaine who sweetdropped at Natsu.

"Anyway… Kaine, what did the Realm Keeper's talk about?" Ridner asked, reverting the attention back to the man.

"About Lucifer's makings of Realm One and how he is already stealing the life away from the Darkness Realm… Mardal was a bit outraged by it and destroyed Mt. Kitco which outraged Lucille that he destroyed one of her mountains which resulted in an epic battle that made a trench size creator close to here." Kaine said with a sigh. Willie crossed his arms as he shook his head.

"The Realm Keeper's sure are destructive." he muttered to himself.

"They sound like Natsu!" Lucy shouted, dumbfounded. A woman walked up to them, laughing. She had short extremely short(longer than Akiko's hair by an inch)and very curly dark brown hair. Her eyes were a sharp green edged with a dark blue. She wore black skinny jeans, and dark red skirt, dark red and black combat boots, back long sleeve shirt with the edges on the wrist a blood red, and a red chocker with black spikes on it. On her right hip was a red hilted sword in a black scabbard and on her left hip was the same hilt as the sword black whip.

"I wonder what the Realm Keeper's would do if they destroy a Realm by accident." she laughed as she leaned on the table.

"Lumina would be outraged…" Fletcher muttered, suddenly afraid. The girl nodded.

"Yeah, I beat on a Dragon's grave she would have all their heads if she didn't have a no kill policy on her hands." she smiled.

"Agreed…" Ridner shivered at the thought then looked at the girl. "By the way, Yusineo, weren't you and your group on a job hunting a Sky Dragon?" he asked her. The girl-Yusineo-nodded her head, the smile never leaving.

"Yeah, we killed it just before it was about to do the same to a farm family." then her smile faltered into a look of seriousness. "But we saw something you would like to know Ridner. The Dragon God you were after isn't any normal Dragon God we figured out."

"What?" Ridner cried with surprise.

"It's a Dragon with the blood of a Dragon God, Spirit, and Song. A Dark Dragon."


End file.
